Unprofessional Encounters
by EmaMissouri
Summary: Hotch encounters a female companion on a night out with his brother Shaun, smut ensues but things get complicated...written for the Smut Challenge Forum. will contain Smut and lots of it   !
1. First Time

_**A/N : A multi chapter story to go on the Smut Prompt Challenge forum, hope its up to standard lol…..Enjoy **_**=)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds or any of its affiliates =( **

**Unprofessional Encounters**

Chapter One

Shaun had taken him out, she was out with friends. Luckily for him her friends had bailed on her and she was about to leave when they clashed at the bar. He was leaving, but he couldn't just leave without buying her a drink to apologize, so Shaun left him to it, hoping his brother would take a chance and get himself laid or at least a date. He couldn't stay and be a third wheel.

And that was that, the typical 'one thing lead to another' ensued. They got chatting, a little flirting, a little touching. Before either of them knew it they were dancing and touching more, then catching a cab back to his apartment, both a little worse for ware.

Hotch closed the door to his apartment and as gentle as he could pushed her against it. Kissing her neck and caressing her chest with his hands. Her hands roamed all over his back, pulling him closer to him, silently screaming for more of his touch. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her to his bed he didn't lose contact with her lips once. The state they were in he was surprised they made it there in one piece. One night stands wasn't something he had ever done before and he secretly hoped, even though drunk, he wasn't about to start doing. This woman insatiable, beautiful, amazing and a million other words he couldn't think of right now.

They landed in heap on his bed, where Hotch made his way down her body, tugging at her clothes, her hands playing with his hair, eagerly accepting every touch he made with his lips on her body. He lifted her shirt over her head and she near ripped his shirt from his body.

"Impatient much" he smirked placing more wet kisses across her bare collarbone.

She gave a slight whimper and shh'ed him. He took the hint and carried on with his assault on her body, a body which was amazingly toned, she must have a physical job or worked out a lot, the more explored the more he wanted. He unclasped her bra and attacked her plump flesh that made her breasts, he nipples like rock, her skin supple and soft. He lightly bit into one of them, making her gasp with pleasure. His mouth continued its attack while his other hand started to travel lower as a whisper left her lips, "Protection" he lifted his head to give her a nod and a smile. Which she was gratefully for, stopping wasn't something she wanted right now.

She pulled him up to meet her lips, teasing him with her tongue, begging him for more contact. He slowly untied her loose plants, she unconsciously unbuckled his belt and buttons, slowly rubbing his erection as she did. She wanted him to be in control, she accepted his dominance as he pulled back to remove his pants for her. He leaned over her and noticed her expression of urgency. She was so hot and it was all for him. He lowered his head lower and lower, placing soft kisses to her body as he did, he slowly pulled her slacks down and off, kissing her legs and rubbing her thighs softly. He lowered his head closer and closer to her most intimate area. Letting his hot breath tease her. She pushed herself down and up closer to him, wanting him to touch her.

Her let a lazy finger stroke her folds and smiled as to how wet she was, another little ego booster. He slid his thumb over her clit and kissed the inside of her thigh. Which earned him a whimper and whisper for more. With that he slipped his finger past her folds and inside her depths. Lightly curling his fingers to search for her sweet spot. He could feel her riding his hand and then he slid another finger inside her, which she obviously loved as she started to tense around his fingers, she was pushing down on him hard and riding his hand eagerly.

He planted his tongue onto her clit and then lightly sucked at it. She tasted amazing, sweet and juicy. He made his lashings on her clit a little harder and moved his fingers a little deeper, curling them into her g-spot, until he felt her walls start to tense and then convulse at his actions, he lapped up the wetness leaking from her core, she was dripping.

She was panting and had a firm grip on his hair. He pulled back from her and over her, leaing to his bedside draw for a condom. She nearly fell off the bed trying to keep the contact with him, but he caught her just in time, the both laughed and he sat up on to his knees to remove his boxers. She leaned into him stroking his chest and moving down to plat kisses onto his shaft, lapping the pre cum off his dripping cock. He leaned back with the condom in his hand, to enjoy her own assault on his cock. She took almost all the way into her mouth, teasing his tip with her tongue each time she withdraw him from her mouth. She cupped his balls and lightly rubbed them, continuingly sucking on his cock. He soon realised if she kept this up he wasn't going to last, so he pulled her up to meet his face, she smiled at him as he lightly kissed her neck and then her plump soft lips. He leaned her back onto the bed and she took the condom from him, she slowly opened the packet with her teeth and he watched in awe of her. What was this woman doing to him?

She removed the condom from its packet and he let her slid it onto him with no problems, he pushed himself down her and she pushed back up to him, slightly rubbing her bare breasts against him. He parted her thighs a little more and moved his cock closer to her entrance, slightly rubbing himself against her before slowly and a little roughly he entered her, she let out a moan of pleasure and he pulled back and trust back into her as deep as he could go, kissing her just as deeply. Letting his tongue roam inside her mouth and his cock inside her tight pussy, the more he teased her the more she pushed down on him, needing him inside her. He trust deeper and deeper and then as soon his felt himself getting close he let a hand wonder between them and down to her soaking clit and gently rubbed it as soon as she tightened he couldn't hold back and they both let go she felt the ripples go through her body as he released his seed inside her with a few more gentle thrusts until he collapsed on top of her, both panting into each others ear. He kissed her neck before rolling off her and removing the condom. He got up to dispose of it and when he came back she had drifted off to sleep curled up against his pillow. He had sobered up a little now and watched her with wonder as she slept, he climbed back on to the bed pulling the sheets over them and held her tightly hoping she would still be there in the morning. He fell asleep with a smile, this was exactly what he needed, an explosive release of some of that sexual tension he had built up.

But things were about to get more complicated than he could he imagine. Life was never easy and this little encounter wasn't going to be an exception.

_**A/N : Any ideas or anything you really want to see PM me and/or review (of course) to let me know, I have a basic idea where this is going but imput is always welcome =) thanks for reading! Emma x **_


	2. Now They Meet

_**A/N: My apologies to the one person who wanted to see the woman be Emily, but too many people wanted this to carry on being an OC and that was my original plan so I'm going to stick to it….hope that doesn't stop too many people from reading, as always review and let me know what you think =)**_

Chapter Two.

It had been over a month since his encounter with 'that' woman. She had left no clues behind her. That was until he got the file on her as the new psychologist to the unit. This was going to be interesting he thought to himself.

He chuckled to himself when he saw she was married, it was just his luck. But it was obvious she wasn't happy; otherwise what was their night all about? Maybe he was in with a chance, if what he could remember about her was right, if the feelings she gave him were still there when he saw her again, then he was still with a chance, surely.

She looked in the mirror and sighed another new job in another city. She had a habit of jumping around jobs, mainly due to her family's antics. But she always managed to keep a clean work record. If anyone asked she liked to move around a lot. Simple, right?

So one would think, but apparently not, clients were fine with her, but some bosses didn't seem to take to her straight off, for some reason unbeknown to her. And apparently this Erin Strauss wasn't going to be any different. Her main question was how long would I be staying this time? From last time I worked this building. She knew working the BAU was going to be hard, so if I was just popping in for a while then she didn't want me; therefore the contract was a heavy one, low pay to start then a bump later on. Sucked but Virginia was her home as a child so it was obvious she was going to come back. It was one of the last places she could go. Everywhere else her husband has caused problems, at work and at home and they have had to leave.

Hopefully this place was it, her home town. This time it had to go right. She couldn't mess around with the FBI, her dream job, the chance to penetrate some of the minds that see the darkest of life. An unbelievable challenge. Profilers, the hardest minds on the planet and also the most defensive.

"Why so cheerful?" Rossi enquired to his friend

"No reason….we have a new member of staff starting today" he said hoping he wasn't too obvious

"Really? This have anything to do with your little encounter the other week?" he raised his eyebrow, how the hell did he know that. Maybe he needed to re-work his poker face.

"No, it's just she's an interesting character, it's a new psychotherapist for the unit" he replied passing him her file.

"Nice" Rossi smiled, he brought the 'she's interesting' line.

"So why is she interesting then, I'm intrigued"

"No reason, she's just a fighter, I think we all may be fighting a few demons with her in the near future" Hotch smiled

"You think? Even you?" Rossi grinned

"Maybe" Hotch smiled back, Rossi got the picture and went to question him further and really wondered about whether this was the woman he met a few weeks ago. That was until the door knocked.

"Sir?"

"Garcia, come in" Hotch replied taking the file back from Rossi

"I want to hang on to this for a while…if that's okay? Check her out?"

"Err…sure Dave, just don't lose it" Hotch had a feeling he knew, it was pretty obvious and the psychology staff had never interested him before after all

Rossi left Hotch to talk with Garcia about the new cases that had come in. he was actually surprised how quickly she had taken to her new role in the team since JJ's departure a few months ago.

Hotch looked down into the bull-pen and there she was. As beautiful as the first time he met her, from what he could remember anyway. Strauss was introducing her to a few of the unit and his team. They were all laughing and joking and then he watched as Strauss left her to it and the woman openly talked with Morgan, Prentiss and Grahams, one of the office agents. He went to head down, hoping to surprise her and he was defiantly going to do that!

"Morgan, Prentiss, Grahams" he greeted the three, which made Chloe turn to greet who was going to be one of her bosses.

"Sir"

"Hotch" the three returned the greeting.

Chloe turned and went to open her mouth to talk, but her vocal chords soon stopped working when she saw who it was she would be working with.

"Aaron Hotchner" he announced to the stunned woman

"Err. Chloe are you okay?" Prentiss asked with concern, Morgan stood looking from one to the other.

"Yeah, fine just…erm, Hotchner, of course…sir" she held her hand out to shake his.

And that was that, introductions over. But Hotch wasn't sure he got the reaction he wanted. But then he wasn't sure what reaction he had wanted.

Chloe made her escape as soon as he had gone, she near ran to her office and shut the door.

"Shit!"

_**A/N so I hope this is going okay, again if there is anything you want to see happen let me know, I have a notion to where all this is going but I'm sooo open to suggestions =)) **_


	3. Trying to Talk

Chapter Three

Hotch paced his office, pretty much exactly how Chloe was pacing hers. Why had she not said anything or at least smiled? Maybe he was wrong maybe he was the mistake, not her marriage.

Strange thing was he was having no second thoughts about how he felt. He wanted her and, much to his surprise, he was going to make sure she knew that fact. He grabbed his jacket and headed to her office.

Chloe was in panic, how the hell was this going to work when she had screwed the boss already?

She was scared, if her husband, Alex, ever found out it would destroy him. His world would fall apart. She had to sort this out with Aaron Hotchner. Make sure he didn't think anything of it, she knew he would of known she was coming, so he obviously made a point of showing himself to her in front of the others. This worried her. If he thought there night was more than a one night stand he would be sadly mistaken. There was a major reason why she would NEVER leave Alex. Ever. No matter how she felt. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door to talk with him, nicely.

She swung the door open to meet face to face with one Aaron Hotchner.

"Hey" he smiled, showing his dimples, she couldn't help but smile, but she soon changed when she remembered why she had to do this.

"Hello agent Hotchner, please come in…I was just coming to see you"

"Really? Why?" he asked while closing the door behind him. He was about to do something he never thought he was capable of.

He moved closer to her. But she sat back behind her desk, she couldn't be more professional if she tried!

He couldn't sit, he he refused when she offered.

"I think we need to talk Agent Hotchner…"

"Okay…I presume you mean about that night we shared?"

"Yes…" she took a deep breath, man this was going to be hard. "It was wrong…what happened and I hope you understand that I'm married and that…can never happen again. I really want this to work…me working here, so I hope you won't make this difficult…for either of us" she let the air release from her lungs and gave him a small smile, hoping she had gotten her point across.

Aaron leaned back against the wall "Is that what you want? Because I felt like we shared something that night…" he paused eyeing her up, looking closely for a sign that she was lying. It was obvious to him she was attracted to him, but maybe he was wrong to presume marriage issues, maybe it was a mistake to her, a flee in temptation, a drunken night.

"No, this isn't what you want, is it? I still want you" he replied leaning over her desk, she got up from her seat and walked to the door

"That's all I have to say Agent Hotchner, now please leave and think about this"

"Think about it? I don't need to…"

"I'm happily married thank you sir" she went to open the door to get him to go, but he pushed the door closed sharply before she got it open even a crack. "What do you think you are doing? I want you to leave" she exclaimed, feeling his breath on her face.

"Why?"

"What apart from the obvious" she huffed "You wouldn't understand" she replied trying to put some distance between them, but he kept creeping closer and closer, until finally he leaned and kissed her sharply.

"No I can't, please leave…." She whimpered. Even if he knew the truth he would never understand why she couldn't do this.

"Not until you give me a reason why" he asked letting his fingers smooth over the softness of her skin. The phone rang out

"I have to get that…excuse me" again she put her 'professional' suit on, she straightened her skirt and picked the phone up. He didn't stick around to listen to her drag the conversation out. He left her to her work with the knowledge that she wanted him too, there was just something other than the job that was bugging her. He just had to wait, ride it out. She would come to him when she was ready, right?

She cringed as she listened to the doctor speak.

"Yes I'll be there at three, if that's okay…yes thank you for calling" she placed the receiver back onto the hook and sighed. Here we go again she thought. Luckily he had to have some tests so there was no point leaving right away, she got to the work she needed to get done for the day. Which was pretty simple, read over the reports from the last posted psychotherapist that was here, the reports on the core team were what was important to her. And now especially Aaron Hotchner's.


End file.
